


Empathy

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Doffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Mirari has a unique power that Doflamingo has an interest in.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a series that follows this; one that explores the DF Mirari has a little more.

“Afternoon Señor Trebol. Is Señor Donquixote home?”

Said man offered her a cheeky grin. His bedraggled appearance put Mirari at unease, but she had grown used to addressing him, having to see him every day since she began work in Spider Miles. Her current employer – Donquixote Doflamingo – insisted she be directed by him; she wasn’t in a position to argue.

“Nyeh, nyehh. Is it that time again?”

Mirari bowed her head in agreement. It was in fact time; five o’clock to be certain. She never had to call in advance, just show up at the arranged time.

“So it is,” Trebol reiterated. His nasally voice brought chills down her spine. He motioned Mirari along and lead her into the hideout.

She followed a few paces behind him ignoring the furnishings of the refurbished building, along with the pirates that occupied it. Her business was not with them, but often she’d wave and smile to Baby 5 whenever said child would call her name. Today was one of those days.

Trebol shooed her away however, and ushered Mirari along. He led her to a bedroom of sorts and entered without knocking.

The client was fast asleep near the window.

“Seems Doffy may have overlooked the time. Behehehehe. He’ll be terribly annoyed to miss this session today,” Trebol mentioned.

Mirari puckered a brow. “How come? I can just as easily come back tomorrow.”

“He’s not been sleeping well,” Trebol answered. He leaned down close to her; to close for comfort. “I think he’s been having nightmares again.”

Mirari frowned. Of course, he was. She expected as much. As a matter of fact, she warned him about this. Toying with emotions often brought unexpected consequences. Not to mention he had been drinking; a bottle of wine sat on the window seal next to his curved sunglasses.

“I hate to wake him, but he did pay me in advance for today,” she mentioned.

Trebol agreed. “I’ll be outside to see out once you’re done.”

“Thank you.”

He briskly left the room; Mirari stood in the center envisioning how she would do this. Doflamingo was laid back on a large plush chair, legs stretched out and crisscrossed at the ankles on top of a barrel of alcohol that she assumed was for later. His head was rested back, and a book labeled _Flevance_ sat over his face. She frowned. How was she to wake him? He honestly looked relaxed, even though Mirari couldn’t see his face.

She sat gently down on the arm of the chair and touched his shoulder, giving him a hard nudge.

“Señor Donquixote … it’s time for your session. Please wake up.”

A faint snore left his open mouth, but after another nudge he began to stir. His arm reached out towards the window seal looking for his sunglasses, however Mirari brought them to him and waited as he fixed them over his face; the book he removed and sat in his lap.

“How long have you been here?”

Mirari hummed in thought. “Not too long. Señor Trebol brought me here a few minutes ago. How long you’ve been asleep though is beyond me.”

“It matters not,” he replied. His lips pulled back into a wide smile. “Though I’ll compensate you for the delay.”

She agreed. No reason to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Once you’re ready, I will start.”

“Be my guest,” he stated.

Mirari leaned closer and brought her hand up, resting her palm against his temple. “The usual, correct? Just relax then.”

She closed her eyes, about to activate her power, but once she did, Doflamingo took her hand and yanked her into his lap. Mirari cheeped in shock, then shot him a glare.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable. Fufufufu.”

Heaving a sigh, Mirari straddled his hips. “I was content, but I appreciate your concern.”

She copied her movements from earlier and used her Devil Fruit to manifest his subconscious. It appeared to her like a grand library in a castle. She crawled off his lap; his comatose body remained in the chair as she searched the numerous bookshelves for his traumatic memories. Other titles caught her eyes – desires, future plans, and painful emotions – but she ignored them and found the book she was looking for. He honestly needed to arrange his mind.

Taking down a thick dated tome entitled _Traumatic Memories_ she carried it across the room to a wooden podium and opened it. The chapter she randomly chose was called Mother; the memory flashed before her eyes. A beautiful woman dying in front her eight-year-old son; a young Doflamingo brought to tears; his deep resentment towards his father spreading like wildfire. Tears gathered in her eyes. This was not something she should be letting him see, but he was paying her, so she couldn’t refuse his request.

Before the memory got worse Mirari dissolved his subconscious and tore her hand away from his temple to clean her face. His hand grabbed hers, and like she expected, his smile was gone.

“This is hard on you, isn’t it?”

She agreed. “I hate this power. I’m not able to do anything about it; erase it or ease your pain.”

That’s not how her Devil Fruit worked. She could manifest a person’s subconscious; manipulate everything hidden inside, but she was not powerful enough to erase memories. Those were permanent. He wouldn’t let her even if she could.

“Your suffering … I can feel it,” she added. Fat warm tears poured down her face.

Doflamingo brought up her face and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She was shocked, but closed her eyes and kissed back, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. This kiss didn’t last long in her opinion, but once he pulled away, he let her rest against his chest. His arms circled her slender waist.

“This pain I need; it drives me,” he stated. A laugh escaped him. “However, there is one silver lining to come from this.”

Mirari frowned and buried her face against his chest. He smelled nice; a little like wine, but she frankly didn’t care. She was conflicted. What silver lining?

As if he sensed her inner turmoil, he answered for her. “As long as I need them … I need you.”

He needed her. She wasn’t sure why, but she began to sob. His arms pulled her closer; wicked smile on his face.


End file.
